starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Legends:Tutaminis
}} *Daughter* *Pai *Marr Idi-ShaelRiptide |era = *Era da Velha República *Era da Ascensão do Império *Era da Rebelião *Era da Nova República *Era da Nova Ordem Jedi *Era do LegadoBetrayal |afiliação = *Ordem Jedi *Nova Ordem Jedi }} Tutaminis era um título genérico usado pela Ordem Jedi para classificar habilidades da Força relacionados com absorção de energia. Designados como uma de uma família de habilidades de Controle, técnicas tutaminis eram ensinadas a Jedi Iniciados na Academia Jedi através da história da Ordem. Enquanto ensinado a todos os Jedi durante os dias da República Galáctica, era um feito raro ser capaz de dissipar energia concentrada como a que faz um tiro blaster ou uma lâmina de sabre de luz. Enquanto ele foi nomeado e praticado pela Ordem Jedi, tutaminis não era restrito ao uso pelos Jedi. De fato, muitos grupos baseados na Força e usuários da Força em geral aprenderam a usar ou ao menos controlar algumas das habilidades ensinadas no Templo. Visão geral thumb|180px|left|Um [[Legends:Lorde Sith|Lorde Sith Kel'Dor absorvendo tiros de blaster e canalizando um Relâmpago da Força simultaneamente.]] As habilidades associadas com tutaminis eram relacionados com a ideia de que, através da Força, um Jedi poderia tirar a energia nociva potencial em seus corpos e difundi-la ou canalizá-la completamente. Visto como um ponto de partida para um estudo mais aprofundado da Força, o Conselho do Primeiro Conhecimento designou que estudo de tutaminis fosse ensinado durante as primeiras aulas nas academias Jedi. Embora os princípios básicos deveriam ser dominados após a formatura na academia, o desenvolvimento dessas habilidades viria através de uma vida inteira; para um Jedi nunca terminava o aprendizado. Além de defletir armas de energia, esta capacidade pode eliminar os efeitos prejudiciais de outros poderes da Força baseados em energia como o relâmpago da Força. Com mais esforço, após absorver um tiro de blaster ou poder da Força o usuário poderia utilizar a energia absorvida pra curar seus ferimentos ou manifestar outros poderes da Força. Tutaminis também foi descrita como "uma drenagem da Força não-prejudicial". Habilidades acompanhantes Como a base de muitas habilidades, tutaminis incluía muitas habilidades que receberam nomes próprios ou comuns dentro da Ordem Jedi. Outras talentos decorrem desta habilidade, mas eram mais personalizados e não ensinados em toda a academia. Esses talentos, como um simples escudo corporal ou mais avançados como capturar e/ou dissipar uma lâmina de sabre de luz com a mão eram considerados aplicações de tutaminis. Domínio em auto-proteção inclui a capacidade de envolver-se em um campo de energia que pode drenar a energia dos ataques recebidos. Esta capacidade poderia tornar o portador invulnerável a uma vasta gama de ataques até que descontinuasse o uso, ou se desgastasse quando o utilizador se cansasse. Usos notáveis thumb|O [[Legends:Grande Mestre Jedi|Grande Mestre Jedi Yoda defende-se de um Relâmpago da Força projetado por Darth Sidious.]] Embora praticado por todos os Jedi durante a Velha República e essencialmente todos os cultos baseados na Força até certo ponto, houveram muitos indivíduos que se destacaram nesta habilidade especial e são dignos de nota. Um membro da Ordem Jedi, não ao contrário de muitos de seus familiares, o Mestre Jedi Nejaa Halcyon desenvolveu essa habilidade de modo a compensar a sua falta de habilidades telecinéticas. Um virtuoso com a Força, Halcyon mostrou grande talento em usar Tutaminis pra absorver, redirecionar, e utilizar descargas de energia, muitas vezes convertendo a energia que ele absorvia para utilizar poderes telecinéticos que estavam geralmente além de seus talentos.Jedi Trial As habilidades de Nejaa Halcyon com esse poder eram tais que ele era capaz de pegar lâminas de sabre de luz com a mão, um talento extremamente raro que também foi exibido por Satele Shan quando lutou na Batalha de Alderaan durante a Grande Guerra Galáctica.Hope O descendente de Halcyon, Corran Horn, mais tarde demonstrou talentos semelhantes, usando o poder para absorver a energia de calor de uma nascente vulcânica em Yavin 4 momentaneamente reforçando sua telecinesia. Horn mais tarde utilizou esta capacidade para absorver o choque de um bastão elétrico quando estava a bordo da Ventura Errante. Ele então demonstrou toda a extensão de seu talento em Courkrus, onde ele absorveu a energia de uma série de explosões e as redirecionou para projetar uma poderosa Ilusão da Força.. Ele também demonstrou uso avançado dos talentos durante a Guerra Yuuzhan Vong em Bimmiel.Dark Tide I: Onslaught Anakin Solo também demonstrou esta variação de Tutaminis preso em Yavin 4 mais tarde na guerra.Edge of Victory I: Conquest O Mestre Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi, Darth Krayt, Grande Mestre Yoda, Karness Muur e Revan eram capazes de pegar relâmpago da Força com a mão. Os últimos três também podiam defletir relâmpagos da Força de volta à origem. Mestre Yoda usou esta habilidade para defletir uma rajada de relâmpagos da Força do Conde Dookan de volta pra ele em Geonosis. Revan usou esta habilidade pra defletir uma poderosa barragem de relâmpagos da Força de volta para Darth Nyriss, incinerando-a com seu próprio poder no processo.Star Wars: The Old Republic: Revan Em Mortis, o transmorfo identificado como Filho também era capaz de usar essa habilidade, que foi notada quando ele bloqueou os golpes de sabre de luz de Anakin com os braços sem muito esforço. O Pai também era capaz de usar essa habilidade, segurando o sabre de luz de Anakin pela lâmina sem machucar a mão, antes de forçá-la de volta ao cabo. O membro final dos Seres, Filha, era capaz de defletir e absorver relâmpagos do Filho, que era tão poderoso que era vermelho carmesim. A Filha também pegou uma das rajadas de raios e atirou-a de volta ao Filho. Obi-Wan Kenobi e Anakin Skywalker eram ambos capazes de bloquear raios de blaster com as mãos,Star Wars: Guerras ClônicasDark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader um talento que mais tarde foi mostrado após a sua queda para o lado sombrio da Força quando ele absorveu o tiro de blaster de Han Solo durante seu encontro na Cidade das Nuvens. Galen Marek também foi capaz de usar essa habilidade em sua batalha desesperada contra Palpatine, embora a quantidade de danos físicos que sofreu, se algum, é desconhecida. O clone de Marek também foi capaz de usar essa habilidade em seu duelo com Darth Vader, quando ele absorveu o relâmpago e redirecionou o ataque contra o Lorde Sith, derrotando ele. Luke Skywalker, quando Palpatine tentou torturá-lo com relâmpagos da Força, tentou utilizar esta habilidade em uma fraca tentativa de se defender. Embora inicialmente bem sucedido, Palpatine aumentando a intensidade da energia, combinado com a falta de treino de Luke em repelir tal ataque e ser incapaz de convocar seu sabre de luz, eventualmente forçou Luke à misericórdia de Palpatine.''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' romantização Nos bastidores Em termos de mecânica de jogo, a capacidade de absorver a energia acrescenta mais pontos para o reservatório de Força do usuário quando absorvendo um ataque. A absorção da Força se manifesta no jogo como uma aura azul, embora é provável que isso seja uma interface mecânica para permitir que o jogador saiba quando o poder está ativo. Em jogos de computador, o nome desse poder varia um pouco—em Dark Forces: Jedi Knight e Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast, esse poder se chama absorver da Força, enquanto que em Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy, ele é chamado de absorção da Força. Aparições * * *''Star Wars Episódio III: A Vingança dos Sith'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Star Wars Episódio V: O Império Contra-Ataca'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' romance *''Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor'' *''I, Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II'' *''Heir to the Empire'' *''Dark Force Rising'' *''The Last Command'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Dark Tide I: Onslaught'' *''Edge of Victory I: Conquest'' *''Traitor'' *''Betrayal'' *''Invincible'' *''Riptide'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 30: Vector, Parte 11'' }} Fontes *''Heir to the Empire Sourcebook'' *''Tales of the Jedi Companion'' *''Star Wars Roleplaying Game'' *''Roleplaying Game: Saga Edition Core Rulebook'' * * *''The Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force' Notas e referências Categoria:Poderes de controle Categoria:Poderes do lado luminoso